


The Beast Within

by PurpleSasha1991



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSasha1991/pseuds/PurpleSasha1991
Summary: AU-Billy becomes entangled in something deeper and darker then himself when he learns the truth, plus what changes are him and Steve going through and could it cost them everything or can this be something they can overcome together.





	1. Start of something New

**Author's Note:**

> okay I lied, this story is Season three but with a twist....okay so the plot has changed to fit where I want to go with this story and this might change things greatly

Steve wondered what girls saw in Billy, he was thankful that Robin bless her heart was one of the sane girls who one day just cocked her head and then turned to him and asked "girls actually go for that sort of thing" he snorted and found himself smirking as he walked back around the corner of the counter to prepare for his job, she laughed as she jumped up on the stool behind the counter "not sure but I find there are more important things in life then good looks" he stated and she frowned as she turned back to him "like what" she asked and he thought on this. he saw girls smiling as Billy walked past in the mall and rolled his eyes as he picked the tub of ice cream off the counter and placed it in the cooler in front of him "like Brains, intelligence, like charm, kindness, compassion......normal human stuff not godly complex stuff like what he has" he stated and she snorted as she jumped back down and mouthed "okay" she then handed him the keys to the storage.

he had frowned as she sighed "boss man wants the closet cleaned or at least made to look neat, he had cleaned it.......but not without comments from Robin about how ridiculous Billy looked leering at girls and Karen (yuck) who walked by. Steve knew Billy wasn't actually interested in Mrs Wheeler as much as he was trying to piss Nancy off, Nancy who knew for a fact her Mother wasn't actually being a child molester but was instead filing for a divorce from her father because of a certain Guy Billy had apparently helped set her up with. the only reason Nancy was pissed was because she wasn't the one who thought of it......and Billy kept flirting with her mother, as well as being the perfect so called son Karen wished she had because she never really knew what went on with Mike, the Party, nor Steve....Billy, and the others. the only reason Steve knew this was because Nancy told him in her rage fits about how much of an asshole Billy was for stealing her mother so to speak and for putting on an act, Steve just wondered how much of it was an act because Billy seemed distant.

he was his old self yet he wasn't and Steve wasn't stupid, he knew it wasn't because of what Max did to him.......something was wrong but Steve couldn't put his finger on what it was. then he usually never gave Billy much thought before the summer started, yet now that Billy worked part time at the pool and part time at the Mall in the Theater he had all the Billy he could stand. it was only on weekdays though, Steve Knew Billy's Schedule. Today was Billy's day off, Steve knew the lifeguard thing was only volunteer but if you were paid....it wasn't much, he sighed as he handed the broom to Robin and then his apron "I'm going to take off a bit early if that's okay" he mentioned and she had agreed. he didn't need the money where he worked but he liked working, it taught him in a sense to do things for himself and the value of sorts of hard work, plus he didn't want to keep hearing how his father thought him lazy and useless in a sense.

Steve honestly didn't care anymore, he stopped caring when the shit hit the fan so to speak, his father was never home......neither was his mother sometimes. when he was younger he used to wonder why his parents were never home like other parents but then he learned to never question this, he was slapped by his father for "such an idiotic question" his father would state, telling him his work kept the lights on, that he never wanted a son. his mother bless her heart loved him, or acted like she did but was never around when Steve needed her. he had to fend for himself, grow up young and then he decided he didn't care about grades or shit and became popular and went to parties to prove something to himself. it was after the upside down happened he realized with open eyes in a sense that the world was more then just him and his parents, more then parties and being Popular. he wanted to pretend and cling to normal life for a little longer though which was why he even suggested to Nancy they go to the party, when she did what she did by calling him bullshit, by breaking his heart he felt maybe he deserved it for being so fake.

then the kids happened and he had purpose again, protect those kids no matter what.......he found his footing again and let go of his normality and decided to hell with his parents, to hell with the parties and the normal life and the assholes like Billy and Tommy who had no fucking clue what was lurking in their woods, their backyards, their town. he realized quickly life was scarier then the whole "am I going to get into college, am I going to be able to leave Hawkins, will Billy finally notice me" the last one probably from Tommy's own mind because that's how he was when it came to King Steve. Steve was over this title, was over Billy since he beat him to near death. he walked through the Mall passing Billy but not acknowledging him as he went to go get the kids but heard him as he ran after the former king "so what's Harrington doing working in an Ice cream Parlor" Billy sneered and Steve just rolled his eyes, okay he wasn't over Billy per say so much as they were on friendlier terms now "hello Billy, nice to see you too.....my day is fine" Steve mocked and Billy snorted patting Steve's arm.

he followed Steve out, and Steve found himself watching again..........his eyes trailing Billy's arms, chest. he of course looked away quickly as he saw the car and felt his throat get dry as he spoke "I was just going to pick up the kids if you wanted to tag along" he asked feeling hopeful because Robin's comment was just to piss Steve off since she knew about his crush on Billy, well not to piss him off just make him jealous. she loved it and he loved her because she too was from California but had nothing against two people being together, her mother and father were very supportive of any race, any gender, as well as so supportive of same sex relationships. take Robin for example, she had a thing for a girl who was completely oblivious of her........a certain girl she wished saw her other then just a simple Mall worker. it was Heather the Lifeguard Billy worked with, Steve could see it any day, he and her shared a common thing. their crushes on people who simply didn't see them for who they truly were, or they did but were scared.

he didn't know but what he knew was they were both falling hard for two people who had no clue.......Steve had more time with it since he pretty much spent a year around the guy......or pretty much the good part of a year. Heather was new, Robin was new......maybe they could hang out one day and get things started "nah I have to pick up Max from the Arcade, have to take care of some things" Billy mentioned, the kids were at the pool, Max decided she wanted to go to the Arcade because Lucas and her had a small fight. a fight about her brother......everyone else believed that Billy was trying to change, he proved it and then some. just Lucas didn't trust him still so he was mad with Max. it would blow over in a day, at least Steve hoped it would. he hated people not getting along, why do you think he apologized to Jonathon that night after he did what he did to Nancy....he hoped they could be friends. he wanted to be friends with them, better then having followers who didn't give a shit about who he was as a person. 

why do you think Nancy tried to apologize for what she did, she knew he loved with his whole heart and wore his feelings on his sleeve "I'll be fine princess" this was what Billy said to Steve when Steve first learned of the beatings. he never mentioned them again though because he was afraid of running Billy off, this was the moment he realized he was starting to have feelings for the Blonde. he was livid that his father laid hands on the guy, wanted to kill the man. but then he was sad for how Billy had acted in the past, he realized why Billy was angry........Max found out that night because Billy returned too late and she was the one who while their parents slept grabbed the first aid kit, said nothing as she doctored him. he let her because he saw she wasn't angry with him anymore, it surprised him when she cried that same night "I'm fine red" he had whispered but she still cried. Billy had told Steve about this too, said he never wanted Max to feel like that again, said he never wanted her to see again. that's why he was leaving to pick her up, timing it right to avoid beatings when she was around......so yes Steve wasn't over Billy's shit because Billy's shit was his own now, Steve had someone else to protect now.......someone who even if he might be straight he'd kill for......just like he would for the others.

but then they would all be someone who he'd die for as well, he wasn't sure if Billy fit into this as well but he knew he cared for the Blonde deeply, deeper then he ever cared for Nancy because sure when he said he loved her he had, yet he was never in love with her. he wasn't in love nor did he love Billy he just could do without ever seeing the guy hurt or dead.....he was worried for the guy sometimes. yet as he drove he saw the clock on the dashboard and realized Billy left earlier then normal, his dad was even happier when Billy showed up early.......he put off beatings for nearly two weeks when Billy showed up Early. that's what Steve was told yet he wondered if Billy was lying to appease him or if it was true. Max never said whether it was or wasn't, she never spoke of the beatings ever. but Steve noticed the change right away in her, how she stopped being as much as a brat as Billy put it around him. 

* * *

Steve waited patiently as the kids exited the car and Dustin wrung his hands "hey what's wrong buddy" Steve asked and Dustin looked up at him and sighed "do you think Max will forgive Lucas" he asked and Steve was bewildered........he never expected a kid, let alone a kid like Dustin to be worried if Max was coming back to the party. he sighed and chuckled ruffling Dustin's hair "let me talk to her and I'll see if she can look past Lucas's.......well his opinion of Billy" he mentioned and Dustin nodded hugging Steve "later then" he joked trying to keep a dorky positive light. Steve however was heading to a certain spot near the cornfield to keep an eye out......Nancy and Jonathon had no idea this was how he spent his summer nights, he wished he could tell them but if he did then Nancy would worry about him. tell him he was being ridiculous to do this to himself, to waste the much needed sleep he needed to patrol the outer woods in case any demo dogs came near.

hell sometimes he'd leave his car an walk the woods keeping an ear out for any sounds, Billy still had no clue about it. not because Steve didn't think he deserved to know but because he thought Billy of all people deserved to have a normal life where as far as he was concerned.......the upside down didn't exist. the monsters were only Human and not slimy disgusting creatures with limbs, tentacles, and rows of teeth trying to devour you, Steve wanted to keep it this way, so did Max apparently because she never told Billy the truth. for this Steve was thankful, that's why he made Lucas keep the truth from his sister, why he made the others keep them from their parents. he wanted as many people safe as possible.....Hopper and Joyce agreed. they being the only adults who knew about what went bump in the night, yet as Steve sat on the hood of his car that night watching for any sign of monster and creatures he also knew he was lying to himself. he had nightmares of getting stuck in the tunnels, nightmares of being trapped or worse his kids and friends being trapped without any way to get free.....so sleep was non existent to him. 

he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose thankful tomorrow he was off work....he only worked like three days out of the week, but was paid fair, Robin worked the other four days he didn't. besides he figured the money he earned was money for the kids........his parents thought they made up for not being home buy using a trust fund for College for him but then had put money in his own savings account for himself. the money he earned was for the kids, he made enough that he could treat them when they were with him. but they also made their own money through odd jobs they did around town, they were growing up but they were still kids. Max had money she saved from her birthday and chores she had done when School was still in session, so in turn they had their own money but his was in case he wanted to treat them to a movie or the arcade. 

he cared for those kids, sighing he stood and decided a good trek through the woods was something he should do........he started walking. the woods were usually quiet around this time of night but not tonight, he could hear the snapping of branches.....hear the crunch of leaves. then he went down as a deer flew past him, he could have wondered why the deer was taking off had he not known of the upside down.....but then he turned seeing a regular wolf who disregarded him and took off "guess I forgot normal animals roam these woods" he whispered then started walking the way he saw the wolf. as he got to the top of the hill he heard his name being called and turned seeing Billy himself and frowned "Harrington what are you doing out here so late at night, get bored of your big house" he heard and snorted "yeah because my house is so nice, I bet you'd love to hang out there" he shouted back chuckling, he watched as Billy climbed the hill to meet him knowing if there were any demodogs they would have attacked either the Deer or the wolf both. he laughed and Billy cursed at the slipper leaves but then Steve felt it and gasped as he too slipped, his feet went right out from under him and he went flying down the hill and rolled to a stop.

he heard the shout "STEVE!" Billy was worried how sweet, but Steve was groaning at his own stupidity and winced at his bruised arms, legs, and ego "you okay" he heard and he groaned again rubbing the cut on his forehead "yeah just peachy" he shouted back he stood and wondered if he should just turn back. he turned realizing maybe he was getting himself in more trouble than was worth and turned back around to get back to his car, when he reached Billy he chuckled as Billy laughed "we might need to get a first aid kit, you cut your hands pretty bad" Billy stated and Steve frowned as he looked down at his hands, he realized whatever he hit had sliced his hand open and he groaned "you know the little shits won't let me live it down that I got hurt, their going to be all worried for me" Steve stated making Billy laugh. needless to say the night ended on a sweet and sour note, Billy had beer and Steve wasn't totally against it, yet as he climbed to get into the vehicle he froze as he heard it..........the same sound a Demo dog makes but it sounded wrong......like it wasn't a normal Demodog sound "dude did you fucking hear that Billy stated as he climbed in. Steve nodded and knew if he ran off by himself he might not only get himself killed but Billy as well....Hopper needed to know. 

Billy soon forgot the noise opting for stumbling into the vehicle, Steve however did not.......yet sighing Steve drove Billy home after learning he crashed his car near a warehouse near there and he looked drunk to begin with, Steve sighed as he then decided against taking Billy home and took him to his own home. he didn't need Neil being an ass and throwing more punches and it would only serve to piss Steve off even more if he left Billy to his own devices, he liked the guy and wanted to keep it that way, even if it meant pretending he was straight when he wasn't. he wasn't queer either just, he liked both sexes.........so when he was the ever perfect gentleman and removed Billy's shoes and covered him up he said a prayer above that Billy wouldn't kill him tomorrow for this.....and after he got off the phone with Hopper he too went to his bed and turned the light out. if the demodogs were back then they were in trouble because of the simple fact it meant the gate was still open.......or it meant worse, Steve just sighed and turned the light out to get some shut eye before he had to meet with Hopper and figure this shit storm out.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-  
> Steve finds out the hard way to never go into the woods alone, Billy finds out the truth of the past two years.

he knew it was stupid to go alone but when you really thought about it he had been alone when he was in the junkyard so this maybe wasn't totally different. okay it was but how would he be able to explain to Hopper, Hopper who was busily trying to keep El and Mike six feet away from each other at all times. Hopper who had to deal with a corrupt mayor, the protesters, and finally asking Joyce out......don't ask Steve....it was something Nancy noticed. Steve lied, he liked Billy's shit, he only meant that trivial things like popularity didn't matter where things were concerned, things were changing and he wasn't sure he liked it. he got it though, everyone was graduating and leaving and here he was....no plans really......stuck in a town where people died, monsters from other dimensions had roamed, and he got his ass kicked for protecting kids.

okay that last part could have happened in any town but what he means is, no plans......he did receive an acceptance letter but it was from local collage and his father wasn't happy. said how disappointed he was in his son, while everyone else fucking received letters from out of State......he tried to tell his father he'd still get good jobs with this but his father just shook his head. his father didn't care.....again never wanted a son. his mother never came home anymore, called but she was so busy getting drunk or sleeping with someone who wasn't his father that Steve almost forgot he had a mother. his father never ceased to remind him of his place though, when Steve finally stood up to him the night of graduation to tell him he wasn't going to work for the company his father hit him. he received a slap then a punch and he wasn't shocked, he came to school graduation the next day saying he ran into the wall or some kind of shit. he however winced when Billy glared daggers at the bruises knowing Steve had been lying......so the truth came out, Steve's home was his because his father rarely lived in it and he only liked to come home to get drunk and hit his son.

sure it wasn't the same as Billy's but Billy never ceased to remind Steve "it doesn't fucking matter if it's the same, no parent should hurt their kid" he hissed and Steve pointed out "take your words to heart" Billy got mad then but calmed down when he realized Steve was right "I have to protect Max" was what he simply said and then he had left. Steve's father had been gone for nearly three months and Steve preferred to keep it this way, he cursed though as he tripped over a branch and nearly went flying down the ravine again. like he said.....Hopper, Joyce, Nancy and Jon had enough on their plates. Steve?.....not so much, all he was worried about was the fact that he would be calling into Scoops tomorrow if this went bad. he wasn't bad at his job and he was sure Robin would understand.....no she wouldn't and would call him a dingus but she'd at least tell him to get better or she'd kill him.

this was all he had now, sure he had the kids but I mean he needed his own thing besides being a baby sitter......sure protecting the woods wasn't what he had in mind but if it meant the town stayed safe then he just might be okay with that. Steve froze as he realized he got so lost in his head he forgot to pay attention and then turned, there it was again.......the snap of twigs on the ground. he heard a sound and wondered if he was hearing things but then followed the source of the noise, it was like a gurgling growl or something and he wondered if maybe he was just wanting to hear this. as he crept closer crickets chirping in his ear he felt his fists clench tighter around the bat he held, then as he jumped to the ready. ready to attack the demodog Steve frowned seeing a wolf, it was a wolf eating a deer, he slowly backed away so as to not make noise but the animal turned.

blood dripped from it's mouth as it turned and it's eyes glowed as it crept his way, Steve raised the bat to swing when the Animal raced for him ready to pounce. but suddenly Steve was knocked backwards by a source unknown and he cried out as the air left his lungs, he gasped as he turned with Blurry eyes to the thing that attacked the wolf and he went wide eyed. this thing had to be at least a foot bigger then the other demodogs and it's mouth looked sharper as it tore into the dog, Steve turned slowly to climb up the hill and with his bat he was nearly at the top when he heard it, the screech of this creature. he turned seeing it turn his way and then he turned to grab the bat and frowned "Harrington what the fuck are you doing out here again" Billy stated, not drunk this time from what Steve saw, he reached for the bat as he spoke "you need to run" Steve cried out but as his hand went for the bat he screamed causing Billy to drop his bottle of whiskey and his blood ran cold.

he watched this thing grab Steve's ankle and drag him down the ravine, to which he wasted no time from seeing the bat and charging.......he swung, not even thinking. he heard roars as this thing tried to attack him but he kept swinging "Billy, BILLY it's dead" he heard someone shout and turned, Billy furrowed his brow and then turned seeing Steve trying to hold himself up. this was fucked, he just killed a fucked up flower faced creature with no eyes and Steve was acting calmer than he ever saw him "I think I need to sleep now" Steve Slurred but Billy raced forward and shoulder some of Steve's weight, he carried the bat and him back up the hill and to his car.....thankful he didn't bring his own since his dad pretty much took it for his stupid drunk night last night. he fished the keys from Steve's pocket and then as fast as he could drove the road back "no hospital" Steve hissed as he somehow woke up startling Billy. the same Billy who frowned and scoffed "what the fuck dude, your leg is fucked" he hissed and Steve coughed and sweat was on his brow "Hopper" he whispered then slowly fell back to sleep.

he was lucky they were so close, when he pulled in and he carried Steve unconscious from the car he felt maybe just maybe he was running off of adrenaline and didn't realize it at the time. Hopper was shocked to see him at least and when Max threatened to castrate him in not so many words and not using that word the brunette girl shook her head "not him, he saved Steve" was all she said causing the police chief and Max to look at him worriedly "what happened" the chief asked as Billy laid Steve down and he sighed looking around and feeling panic seep into his pores "Billy what happened" Max asked him.........when he never answered the chiefs question "I don't know okay.....he was reaching for his bat and something, some kind of creature grabbed his leg......I've never seen this creature before it.......it had no face" he whispered the last part and looked to Steve worriedly. the girl sighed as she raised Steve's pant leg and Billy saw his leg had a couple chunks missing from it and some tiny bite marks, it seemed the monster tried to grab a hold and barely got Steve but still managed to tear his leg up.

he was forced to stay outside the bedroom while the leg was patched up, he remembers wincing a couple of times when he heard a cry of pain then nothing........he wonders if he dreamed what he saw. yet then Hopper was explaining the upside down, demogorgans, demodogs, the mind flayer, Will, The parties involvement.......how Steve protected Max at the junkyard and how he was willing to die for the kids in the tunnels after Billy pummeled him, how he held Dustin protectively. he learned of Barb, Bob, the scientists, Papa as El called him, Hopper didn't want to tell Billy about Jane....El whatever her name was but she insisted saying he could be trusted. he learned people did have powers, meanwhile he just sat there praying Steve would make it. he sat there hoping the guy he called his friend would survive, yet as he sat there hoping that Steve would survive he frowned as the electricity started flickering. he frowned as he looked outside and all lights started flickering. then suddenly the cabin went dark and Billy turned seeing Hopper come from the bedroom looking worried "what the fuck" Billy asked and Hopper frowned as he turned to the door, he looked outside and frowned as well.

as soon as it had happened the lights came back on and Billy shrugged "power surge" he asked Hopper who frowned then sighed "Maybe, but stay away from the windows okay" he asked Billy who nodded and helped close the curtains. he sighed as he sat, his foot tapping nervously and Max watching worriedly "He's going to be okay" she said and he nodded obviously in denial "yeah no I know that" Billy stated not looking at her........she just sighed and sat down next to him and strung their fingers together "calm down okay, your making me Nervous" she explained. she shocked him with how calm she was and he frowned "you knew about all this too...I forgot" he said laughing nervously and wringing a hand through his hair but he didn't calm down nor did he let go of her hand.

* * *

Billy shot up gasping as another tremor went through him, he shook off the nightmare and winced as the sun shone through the curtains.........to say last night was a shit fest was an understatement but luckily he managed to head home before his so called curfew. he mentioned he ran into Max at El's because he brought her a snack, she confirmed the next day of course and he wasn't up to going out tonight like he thought. somehow his father bought it and Billy felt weird about this, his father never bought stuff but then his father maybe just wasn't in the mood to hit his son. either way Billy noticed he was late and he needed to hurry if he wanted to get to work, which luckily meant heading to the pool today and then the mall later that night, never mind the fact he had to drop Max off at the Mall with El who was upset Mike was blowing her off. he knew it was Hopper, any dad especially a new dad was trying to protect their daughter.

sighing Billy threw on his swim shorts and his shirt and left the house....yet as he left he noticed Susan was nowhere to be found seeing as how today not that he cared she was sick. how does a sick woman not stay home, then when it came to his father it was understandable.......yet as he walked past the fridge Billy got this weird feeling "dinner is in the fridge to re-heat, be home late-Love Mom and Dad" Billy found it weird because they never made dinner and sure enough the Meat loaf was in there, nor did they ever leave notes like this. he figured he was being weird about it and thought maybe things were changing, which didn't sit right with him but he figured his dad would be home tonight and be beating him like it was nothing. so Billy just sighed and walked to the door ignoring the note, ignoring the food, ignoring his gut. when he reached the pool however he found he forgot he switched with Heather, the same Heather who looked worriedly at him. same girl who knew his secret but didn't care, he sighed as she asked if he was okay and he nodded "just tired, listen thanks for this" he told her and he was surprised he actually thanked someone, usually it'd take a lot more yet since yesterday he felt his old ways didn't matter when the world was turned up on it's axis thanks to the upside down.

she just nodded and he left deciding to go inform Robin that hey, Steve's been injured or he's sick or something and he's not coming in but if she wants he can sort of volunteer. he knew it was far fetched but she bought it and the boss man said he'd get paid Steve's share that day, Billy would just give it to Steve when he saw him next so no issue "so about Steve, do you like him" Robin asked Bluntly and he frowned and looked her way as the clock read one more hour til he was done, he said he'd work the whole day but Robin said she could work the last two hours "what do you mean" he had asked as Erica rolled her eyes and smiled. she wasn't a fan, but she was warming to Billy changing.....mainly since he promised her free ice cream for a month to make up for hurting her brother of sorts......actually he promised her free movies for a month with him paying for the tickets while she paid for the food and drink.....okay so he actually would just sneak her in the back way to avoid paying for it. in turn she batted her eyelashes and thought him charming, she still called him a nerd which what did she even mean, he was cool.

fuck here he was trying to explain to a ten year old how cool he was "I mean, your always staring at him, never mind the fact he's always staring at you so what's happening here" she asked and he frowned. this girl could be blunt, she wanted to play it that way then Billy could bite, besides he wasn't so much worried what she thought for the simple fact he saw in her what he was hiding.....he wasn't stupid "what about you and Heather" he asked and she froze seeming speechless "I mean, I see you looking at her from time to time, I could set you guys up" he said simply powering on not letting her finish.......she swallowed thickly as she rolled her eyes "I don't know what your talking about" she said and he sighed rolling his eyes and he leaned closer to her and smirked "it's okay she likes you too" he whispered and handed her the hat, he then jumped the counter and was whistling as he left. so maybe it wasn't really a match making thing but maybe it'd work. he could use this, that's if Steve survived and he worked up the fucking courage to finally admit he wasn't interested in girls, that he wanted Steve and if he had to fucking hide then he would "FUCK!" he cursed as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

he's lucky he supposes that he was there, because then Steve would be dead and he'd be wondering what could have been......he hated thinking this yet as he drove the dirt road to the cabin he prayed he wasn't about to walk into a shit fest, Max was gone possibly since the chiefs vehicle was gone. which meant El was gone maybe, she wasn't he found out. the door opened by itself, Steve was sitting on the couch with a bandaged leg, El beside him and both watching some kind of western "you saved me" Steve stated looking better then yesterday and Billy sighed as he walked in and closed the door. as he sat across from Steve he sighed and patted his good leg "I met Robin today, she seems nice" he joked, of course he met Robin plenty of times before but always in passing. he never had conversations with her "she's interestingly awesome" Steve mentioned and then sighed as he winced "so you know the truth now" Steve asked and Billy nodded smirking and then his smile dropped, he frowned at Steve who looked worried "you could have died, what were you thinking" Billy asked and Steve sighed laughing at him "I'm sorry it's just Hopper fed me this speech already so save it" he said and El watched Mildly curious "well how about this, what would the kids think, what would Max think......did you even think how Robin would feel or......." he trailed off as Steve eyed him annoyed.

Billy wrung a hand through his hair and sighed turning then spinning back around "did you care how I might feel" he asked and watched Steve's face morph from annoyed to worried and upset the next second, Billy sighed grabbing his jacket and stormed out. he didn't leave just sat in his car and waited. he debated on whether or not to head home or to the mall for his shift starting in an hour then he sighed as he turned the car off and stepped out "I didn't' think because I was worried about the kids, I wanted to protect them and wanted them all to have a normal life.....that's why I told no one. I kept quiet so they could have a normal summer" Steve said as he limped out the door, he held onto the handle of the steps and sighed as he sat down "your not alone dude, you get that right.....I'm sure even if it was a false alarm Hopper would have still checked it out with you to make sure" Billy stated and Steve sighed and nodded. he looked freaked and Billy did the only thing he could think of and grabbed Steve's hands in his "look okay, I get it.....it's not a false alarm now, and this shit just might either be happening again or maybe it's just a stray.......either way you have people who care" he stated and Steve nodded and sighed as he tried to calm his breathing.

he then sighed and looked down at his leg "I almost died last night" he whispered and Billy snorted, he knocked his shoulder against Steve's and sighed "I know dude I was there" he mentioned and Steve shook his head in a rush and looked to Billy with wide eyes "no, I mean afterwards, after you left.......Hopper said my heart stopped twice and he was terrified I was done for" he mentioned and Billy felt a chill so wrong go down his spine. he felt sick, this wasn't okay........Steve could have died last night "he said some kind of black thing inside me saved me, there were black veins on me. I think I'm turning into that thing.......what if I become a monster" Steve asked and Billy saw Steve actually crying. he saw him totally freak out, saw him breaking and just reacted as he wrapped his arms around the terrified teen "listen to me Steve your not a monster, you will not become a monster.......your better then that. I have faith in you.......I.....I can't lose you" he admitted and he felt Steve's shoulders shake as he raised his chin and then he looked at Billy through red rimmed eyes, he looked so sad and broken. he then leaned forward and kissed Billy which lasted a second before Billy was back to holding Steve and trying to calm him down, as well as understand what the fuck was going on and what just happened.


	3. Strange Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party with Steve's and Billy's help decide to test a theory that goes wrong after Heather and Tommy exhibit strange behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to lie, I watched the episodes referenced in here to make it better but changed the character in a sense. hope you guys like it, also it does but doesn't follow season three in a sense, there will be some changes made here and there but I hope you still enjoy this story.

Billy was just leaving the mall having promised Steve he'd inform Robin he was okay when he heard it "oh my god you've got to be shitting me" he frowned and turned seeing Max with El both eating ice cream and eyeing Mike, Lucas, and Will like they were the shit on your shoes, well in a sense.....he smirked as he watched the scene unfold "isn't this a nice surprise" he heard Max state as he stood leaning against a pillar and smoking. Steve still out from his leg being damaged and all, Mike dropped his bike and pointed at El in shock and fear "what are you doing here" he asked and Max snorted "shopping" El stated plainly and Max smiled "this is her new style, you like it" she asked Mike, Billy did since it meant El was now her own person. he got it, Hopper wanted to protect the kid, but geez man she was fourteen and growing up......she deserved her own kind of freedom.

he stood abruptly when Mike nearly shouted "what is wrong with you, you know she's not supposed to be here" he heard and Max got angry "what is she your little pet" Max asked and El nodded "yeah am I your pet" Billy knew it was her following Max but Max wasn't wrong, El was a person like everyone else and he found it funny the kid thought he could keep a tight lid on El so to speak "what no" Mike spluttered and El asked him why he treated her like garbage and said something about Mike's nana. which had Billy snickering when the teen tried to lie his way out and get his friend Lucas behind it, was this the fifth or sixth time Max dumped the kid. Billy wasn't sure, but he smiled as Max eyed them as if asking "what are we....stupid" yet as he listened more he found the kids annoying and then he felt protective when El spoke "you lie, why do you lie" she asked and he realized fucking Hopper must have got to the kid and said something to cause this. wasn't his place to get involved though, he wanted to hug El or hurt Mike for hurting her, his protective brother side coming out.....yet as he stood to walk away El looked back towards the bus, saw him and looked sad.

Max saw him as well and he shrugged but she rolled her eyes.....then Billy was laughing, his cigarette falling to the ground. El walked the few feet to Mike scaring the kid and she plainly spat out "I dump your ass" then she turned as Billy calmed down and walked over to Billy "can we have a ride please" Max asked and Billy nodded smiling "sure thing kid. he snorted when he placed a towel down in case Ice cream dripped and smiled when he saw El and Max high five each other and laugh, he couldn't wait to tell Steve and wondered about the kiss. El was eyeing him but said nothing as he drove. he took them to the Arcade and said he'd be back soon to pick them up, yet when he arrived at the pool where he figured he'd find Heather he was surprised to find she was gone. he wanted to tell her of Robin's feelings for her, he knew the raven haired teen was fond of Robin.

he walked to the desk where Janet and Kyle were quickly "have either of you two seen Heather" he asked and Kyle snorted "she was supposed to cover your shift but bailed on me, why looking to score" he asked and Billy glared, in the month or two he's known Heather and he's had a good idea about people lately.....he's never known her to Bail so this was odd to say the least "I'm just worried is all, she said she'd meet me near the entrance to give me my jacket back, she's late" he stated but they didn't seem to care much anymore. as he turned to leave though he nearly stumbled backwards when Max ran into him, he frowned as El was with her as well "we were doing a spin the bottle with powers, somethings wrong" Max whispered as El grabbed Heather's picture and led him to the showers. he frowned as he followed after them, Max rushed through and turned all the showers on one by one Billy kept an eye on the door in case someone dared come in.

he watched as El placed the picture of Heather down and then put her taped goggles on, he saw her looking silent as she searched for Heather and he worried for both the brunette and his friend "what do you see" Max asked and he frowned as she told them a door, said it was Red and he froze "that's Heather's door, her front door" he said and Max made no comments. it signaled she knew, or had an idea of who he wanted. he waited patiently but soon he froze when he saw El rip the goggles off and start gasping "El what happened" Max asked and Billy was hugging the girl, he was trying to comfort her and glared at Max when she asked again "enough Max, she needs to rest" he mentioned and El didn't argue. he wanted to tell Steve but knew as it started pissing and pouring down rain that there was no time right now "your girls sure about this" Billy asked them and Max crossed her arms and shrugged "we can grab my bike if you won't take us but it's easier if you do" she stated and he sighed.

Max was right, if they rode their bikes Neil would bury him under, he'd be a dead man for letting Max ride her bike in the storm.....but worse was he'd feel guilty which was new for him for making Max sick. a lot of fucking shit was new for him since he fucking learned monsters existed "fine fuck, come on and stay close......if something happens then we need to leave as soon as possible" he hissed and Max nodded as he walked outside into the pouring rain and helped El in so she wouldn't slip "buckle up it's going to be bumpy since Heather's roads haven't been fixed yet" he commented and watched the girls buckle themselves in. he knew he'd receive a more mild beating if he lied and said he took them swimming when it just started pouring rain, Neil might buy it. when he arrived, parked so to speak however the door opened by himself and he frowned at El who shrugged "El, normal people knock" he hissed and walked in after the girl "Mr and Mrs Holloway, we knocked but no one Answered" Billy told the parents when they frowned upon his entrance.

"Billy what a surprise" he heard and looked down seeing none other than Tommy.....he smiled widely and looked to the parents "Tom, Janet forgive me.....this is my good friend Billy and his sister" the mother made a happy noise as Tommy stood and walked over to them "is something wrong, why are you guys here" he asked not acting anything like himself. Billy wanted to call bullshit but El grabbed his hand shushing him "we just wanted to make sure everything was okay" Max stated and Billy frowned as Tommy continued acting Strange. he looked worried "okay, why wouldn't anything be okay" he asked and Billy again was stopped from calling Bullshit when El squeezed his hand "where is she" El asked and Tommy frowned turning to her, he looked suspicious and it scared Billy because he knew something was off as soon as Tommy first spoke "where is who" he asked as Heather appeared and had a cookie sheet in her hand.

"Billy" she said surprised and Tommy mentioned something about looking for someone but as Billy turned to Heather he found the air left his lungs, this girl.....his new best friend mind you looked too Pale, she looked like she was looking tired and he turned to Tommy "we saw the manager, he said you Bailed but I figured you must have gotten sick. it does get pretty hot out there doesn't it Heather" he asked and hoped she wouldn't confirm it as Max cursed him asking him what he was doing "yeah, I nearly burned up, didn't feel well, had to come back home and I feel much better" she mentioned. it wasn't the answer Billy wanted but it was enough for him "thank you we're sorry we bothered you guys, just um excuse my sister and I we were worried" he stated and dragged the girls out. when they reached his car down the block Max slapped him "what the hell Billy" she shouted and he grabbed her arm rather roughly "shut the fuck up for a second Maxine, something's off with Heather" he stated and Max froze, she looked to El who nodded having felt it too.

Max's lip quivered as she looked to Billy "is she okay" she asked worried for the girl she knew like a big sister "she's going to be, point is.....the fucking Heather I knew hated the cold, it was freezing in that house. she hated that, she loved warmth and warm weather and only used the air when it was too Hot, it's been nice lately. so nice you can leave the air off" he explained and Max frowned. she sighed as she climbed back in and he didn't get angry at the seats getting wet, he didn't care now that he knew something was wrong.....horribly wrong with them. he knew Heather and for one thing Heather hated Tommy, hated him for what he stood for. so to be seen with him ever was bad in his book not to mention she said her father would hate him, so how was it her father was getting along with Tommy. Tommy was a lot of things but he wasn't smart enough to pull off lying to people or faking it, which this was what he was thinking when he arrived late Home and told Max to be prepared for anything.

he walked in ready for a beating and was looking at the ground as he entered "son your home, we were worried sick about you" he heard and froze, he felt sick. like he wanted to throw up as if in slow motion he looked up and saw his dad, but he saw a smiling face. this wasn't real, his father beat him, sometimes in front of Max and her mother so why was he smiling, why was she "what's going on" he asked and he looked to Max who was looking worried "nothing's going on, can't a father make his son a meal and worry about him" he heard and he paled "um.....we....we're not Hungry.....we were going to eat at Hopper's. it's a late Birthday for Steve" he got out and Max finished "y-yeah, we wanted to check in and stay the night if that's okay" she said to which they smiled and spoke "of course it's okay with us" they said acting how normal parents should act.....but Neil beat Billy. he didn't smile and say it was okay to stay out late or go to what he'd call a fag party, this wasn't normal.

he wasn't complaining it's just since he learned of the fucking upside down bullshit he wasn't leaving anything out "what's wrong with them" Max asked looking terrified, Billy didn't know but he wasn't sure he was prepared of the answers. when they reached the Cabin however Steve was frowning at him "seriously Billy, what were you thinking" Steve started in on him when he explained the whole thing, he glared daggers at Steve who sighed "okay let's say for sanity's sake your right, how do we test it" he asked and Billy sighed but then he smirked "the pool has a sauna in it, we can lure one or both and test it.....we have to" he mentioned and sure not the greatest plan but Steve saw no other way "El stays here though" Steve mentioned and Billy shook his head "no, if something happens then we need to keep her safe" he said not realizing what he just said and looked around "what, why are you looking at me like that" he stated to Max's arched brow and Steve's shocked face.

El just hugged him and he sighed waving his hand "yeah yeah kid" he joked and she smiled "besides Mike called" she stated and he frowned "Will says he's back" she mentioned and looked scared "well fuck" Billy stated and sighed as he ushered them all into the car, yet the story they got from Will......Billy tuned it out in favor of trying to stay sane but he heard it still, an analogy or something about a roller coaster "I felt it before, whenever he was close" he mentioned "whenever who was close" Max asked and Billy heard the Mind Flayer. El looked scared "I closed the Gate" she mentioned and Will looked terrified as he spoke and it made Billy's blood run cold and a cold chill go down his spine as fear formed in his gut "I know, but what if he never left......what if we locked him out here with us" he asked them causing Billy to light up, Steve grabbed him and led him to the side for a second "what if he sent something for us, we were all involved in hurting him, what if he's trying to hurt us right back" Steve asked and Billy sighed.

he wrapped his arms around the brunette and hugged him "you'll be okay Steve, he's not going to get you I promise" he stated and then he heard El ask "how can you tell if someone is a host. he turned and looked at the kids feeling bad for what he was about to say "easy, look at Tommy, look at Heather...they were acting weird, let's say their the host.....we test it but safely" he mentioned and the group sighed and groaned as they rolled their eyes "safety first, I don't need you shitheads dying on me okay" he asked and they sighed mock saluting him but they still didn't like him. Dustin who came back to a surprise party days before managed to be perusing the mall right now, or that's what Steve heard from Lucas, who heard from Erica, who heard from Robin of sorts. so he was safe and sound for now, sure Steve would have preferred to hang out with his favorite little bro but he was hunting down monsters once again. yet when they got to the pool and Max snooped through the binoculars Steve rolled his eyes "I don't know he looks pretty normal to me" Max whispered as she eyed Tommy chatting it up with some girl and Billy scoffed.

he tuned the kids arguing out and snorted, Tommy at the pool wasn't weird. what was weird was how He wore a sweatshirt, a towel around his legs and a hat with glasses "okay freak" he whispered but Steve knew he wasn't talking about Tommy himself, he saw Mike and the other guys run off and frowned "what's with them" he asked Max who scoffed and sighed "I don't know, they said Boys only" she glared daggers at the Back of Mikes Head but Billy knew better. he sighed but didn't mention it and patted the seat behind him "why don't we head to the mall afterwards, shop around or something" he stated and Max nodded "sure, maybe buy something since Neil's acting strange" she asked and Billy nodded. yet as soon as he made that plan, the plans changed because the longer the day went on with the idiot boys doing whatever they were doing as Max stated it.....as well as El. bless her, was helping them Billy realized this was a full on Plan and planned on being inside when it happened.

he turned to Steve as it started getting darker and smiled "just wait for us, we'll be okay" he mentioned and Steve nodded as Billy raced inside, he hid in the weight room with the other kids and heard a bang and shouting "POOLS CLOSED" he heard Tommy shout and then heard the echo of the walkie as Mike called out Tommy's name and told him to come and find him......he rolled his eyes at how Mike was being. he heard the laughing and heard the signal "behind you" Mike stated as he looked to Billy, he heard El and rushed out as she sent Tommy flying into the wall. he rushed forward locking the Sauna door and then he turned to Max who placed the pipe in the door, Tommy rushed the door and banged repeatedly on it........when he saw Billy however he froze "Billy" he said and Billy looked away and quickly ran over turning the sauna on and rushed back to get in front of the kids.

Tommy slammed his head against the door "you think this is fucking funny, open the motherfucking door" he shouted, then he started pounding on the door harder. he looked like an animal, as Billy kept the kids back he heard Tommy fall and plead to them "I didn't mean to, he made me do it" he heard and he crept forward, he looked in and saw Tommy was crumpled on the floor crying "he made me" he stated and Billy knew Tommy was a piece of shit but this "who made you do it" he asked worried and he turned to El who held the others back. the sauna made even him sweat as he was by the window "it was like a shadow, please it's not my fault you have to believe me" Tommy pleaded and Billy felt sick. no one deserved this "what did he make you do" he asked and Tommy just cried "I tried to stop him I did, but I couldn't" he heard, he felt tears knowing Heather was just as much a victim as Tommy "it's going to be okay Tommy I promise" he stated and turned away from the teen.

he saw the others watching him and he turned back "you just have to talk to us dude, I believe you" he said and he was about to go on some fake nice rant to try and get Tommy to tell him something when Mike called out "Billy get away from the door" he heard and he frowned turning "what why" he asked and Mike didn't waste time as he raced forward "GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR" he shouted and yanked billy back as glass flew everywhere, Max was closer and Tommy set his sights on her "let me out, let me out you fucking Bitch......I'll gut you" he shouted and Billy saw red, he grabbed the pipe and swung with no thought on it. El stopped him from continuing and he came back to himself "we're saving him" she whispered but she made a sound like she got it, Billy was quick to go to her aid and comfort her though "are you okay" he asked her and she had tears in her eyes, but she nodded and hugged Billy back. he was hating this plan now as Lights started flickering and he held Max tighter, he heard shouting and turned to the door pushing the kids back further. suddenly the door dented as Max asked if Tommy could get out to which Lucas added his two cents "no way, no way" he whispered........Billy held Max tighter and behind him as the door bulged more.

the door flew against the wall and Billy stepped back to protect the kids, he however watched as Tommy with Black Veins all over his body stood and glared dagger at him and El......Billy was prepared to protect these kid no matter what when El stepped forward, he watched as she made some weights flay against Tommy and pin him against the wall. she was choking the guy but Billy knew she was trying to knock him out.....Billy waited in anticipation as the guy started gasping for air and prayed this worked yet as soon as he thought it, he saw Tommy press against the damn weights and throw them across the room. he watched in horror as he grabbed El by her hair and he raced forward to stop him when his eyes met Billy's.....no one was doing anything as he grabbed El by her throat and lifted her. he looked around wildly for something and remembered the pipe from earlier, quickly he grabbed it as El was slowly dying and he did the unthinkable, he slammed the pipe as hard as he could against Tommy's head "go to hell you piece of shit" he snarled and he raised it again to go for more when Tommy spun and grabbed the pipe.

it went flying against the wall and Billy turned the way it went then back to Tommy who glared and stalked forward, he watched Tommy try to grab him but then watched as El used her powers once more, she was screaming in pain as she lifted Tommy. Billy watched this young girl toss Tommy like a ragdoll with powers he only ever heard of through a brick wall "El that was amazi-" he trailed off as he caught her and she started crying into his chest "shhhh I got you, your okay.....your okay" he whispered and just held the girl. he swore to protect her and never thought for a second this would happen "I'm so sorry" he whispered but she shook her head "not your fault, bad man" she whispered and he told her to save her voice as he heard shouting. he picked El up and ignored the teens as they scrambled to figure out what the hell just fucking happened, she looked so fragile as he carried her and when he climbed through the broken wall as Steve half ran half limped over he felt anger raging inside "is everyone okay" Steve asked and Billy snorted "we're fine, but when I find Tommy H I'll fucking murder him" Billy hissed and held El tighter for fear she'd break if he let go, one thing was for sure. this mind fucking Flayer was back and it wanted El, he knew it......saw how Tommy went straight for El and no one else......worst of all. this thing now knew that they knew he was back, yet as Billy carried El away all he could think was "how can one small girl carry the world"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it.....I knew I wanted Billy instead of Mike being the one to save El because I want Billy to be this big brother to her like how Steve is with Dustin. plus I added the Max part because I feel even though Billy never acted like it I wanted him to be extremely protective of Max to a point that he'd kill for her.


	4. Damages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama continues to unfold for Steve and Billy as they try to help the party find and stop the Mindflayer once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I changed the plot, I got started putting season three in here and finally and to accept this was going to be a season three fix it so to speak, so I just ran with it and fixed some things for the plot.

to say El was a tough one was an understatement because she was ready and willing to fight again when they all found themselves in Steve's basement, shockingly to everyone but El and Billy he got mad "fuck no, Tommy could have killed you, look what he did to you" Billy hissed his hands shaking as he reached for her neck. Mike looked Jealous to say the least but he agreed, yet as he stood to go get her a rag and clean her up when a knock on the door sounded "not now Mom" Mike shouted causing Billy to roll his eyes thankful he never pursued that little thing. mainly because he saw her pain, saw how her idiot of a husband was and he sympathized he did but she reminded him too much of someone who forgot him. he frowned as he stopped on his way back "open the door Mike" and watched as the kid ran up the stairs to the door where Nancy and her boyfriend now stood "Billy, Steve" she asked shocked and Billy snorted as he crossed his arms "welcome to the club, have a seat" he joked and Nancy frowned as Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and waved a hand as both eyed Billy warily "it's okay, he knows now, not to mention he's seen a lot of shit last night" he mentioned as Billy stayed near El feeling protective.

Nancy mentioned an old lady had been acting Like Tommy last night with the veins and when Heather came up he listened, El gripping his hand in comfort. apparently everyone knew of their friendship because none said or did anything of ill will towards Billy for this "Tommy was doing something to her, she was scared" she said and Billy felt sick......his best friend was terrified and he wasn't there, how could he have known "she was screaming, bad Screams" she said and Billy arched an eyebrow and turned when he heard Lucas ask "what's a good scream" he mentioned and Max went red as El spoke "Max said......" she trailed off as Billy got it and intervened "woah okay, it doesn't matter" he stated making everyone freeze and frown, Nancy was blushing......Jonathan couldn't meet his eyes, and Steve.....well Steve kept eyeing him like he was the only person in the room and it made Billy blush and smile.

Nancy asked who Heather was when Billy piped up "my best friend, lifeguard at the pool" he mentioned and realized okay, not everyone knew she was his best friend but they knew he had one. Nancy winced when she heard this and mouthed a sorry but he waved it off "wait, Heather Holloway" she asked and he nodded causing her and Jonathan to look at each other "Tom" they said and turned on heel. El raced after them but she found herself in Billy's car with Max and Steve "you two drive we'll meet you" he explained and they nodded, as they drove however Billy eyed El who kept rubbing her throat "are you okay kid, does it hurt" he asked and she frowned as she dropped her hand "only when I talk, its a little sore" she whispered and Billy clenched his hands "I'm Okay Bil-Ly" she got out and he knew she was still trying to understand words. he also knew that she was hurting so to get his name out she was doing what she usually did and tried.

the drive to the house wasn't long and as they reached their destination Billy was shaking "she's okay, she'll be okay" he heard and turned seeing Steve gripping his hand. he looked to El and Max who got it and stepped from the vehicle as Billy leaned forward and crashed their lips together, he didn't think just did once more and felt fire coursing though him. when they broke he wanted to cry "when El almost died last night I felt this overwhelming need to protect her, then I thought of you and I was terrified the same thing would happen to you" he hissed and Steve sighed as he gripped Billy's hair in his hand. he rubbed circles into Billy's hand and smiled "I'm here, I'm not leaving you.......not ever" he whispered and Billy smiled back and kissed him once more "hey come on" he jumped back hearing Lucas shout and then he blushed as Steve snorted from Max saying "hey dipshit their kind of busy right now, give them their moment" she shouted and he saw Nancy smirk and Jonathan laugh as they turned around.

Lucas frowned and threw his arms up not sure what she was talking about but then threw a hand out waving her off as she rolled her eyes, when they stepped out she blushed and smiled "you two good now" she asked and Billy nodded as El pointed at both of them "Happy" she said and Billy smiled as he gently grabbed her finger then ruffled her hair making her pout "yeah Kid, Happy" he mentioned and she smiled. he wrapped an arm around her as they walked the driveway and helped Steve if he needed it up to the door, Billy knocked but of course there was no answer......not even when Nancy rang the doorbell, twice. they all save for Billy who was next to her and Steve who was busy trying to hold himself upright looked to El, she waved her head and the door opened. he was quick to rush past and apologized as he did shocking them all "Heather" he called out and rushed upstairs, the rooms were empty. she wasn't here, so when he got downstairs he saw Nancy running her fingers over a blood stain....he felt like shit, wished he could have stayed. he should have was his thought, then maybe Heather would be okay, sighing he sunk to his knee's as the others save for Steve walked past. he sunk to his knee's as well as he took Billy's hand in his and wrapped him up in a hug "hey,we'll find her" he promised and Billy actually cried for the first time.

he sucked in a shallow breath "she was the first girl who didn't want me......and I liked it" he whispered causing Steve to chuckle as he hugged Billy "she saw the real me, knew my past history of bullshit" he explained and he sighed as he felt his chest clench "h-hey" he heard and looked up seeing Mike and Will "um Nancy said that we're going to try to find the source, or find the place where this all took place so......um" Mike trailed off but Billy got it and wiped his tears. he stood and he tried to clean his face better but they all saw and said nothing save for El who raced over and hugged him "she'll be okay, we'll find her" she explained and Billy nodded as he followed them out. he learned they planned to use an old lady, an old lady mind you who was possessed to find the source........it was fucked up to say the least and he decided with the other three teens to help them. he didn't like leaving the kids un-attended but he knew they were safe if in public, so he hoped. the lady at the desk made the exception for Steve and Him because of the simple fact they were charming and he kind of worked his charm making the Lady more Lenient "did you have to lay it on so thick with the I'm sure an established women as yourself won't mind a couple more people" Nancy mocked and laughed to which Billy just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Billy tried to tune out Nancy and Jonathan's conversation but found himself smirking and holding in a laugh when Jonathan admitted he had been wrong "I just look forward to you never doubting me again" he heard and smirked "so pretty boy, any plans for when we win this shit show" Billy asked and Steve rolled his eyes as he looked to Billy "I plan on doting on my boyfriend and him taking care of me should the need arise" he stated and Billy preened at the word Boyfriend, Nancy just snorted and smiled "you two, so cute" she whispered and Jonathan just chuckled and waited for the elevator to rise.....yet as Billy and them walked the halls he felt like something was horribly wrong. he saw files littering the floor "is it too quiet or is it just me" he asked and Nancy frowned at this but nodded agreeing, as they entered the room he noticed the overturned vase, the water dripping on the bed....the flowers "you sure this is the right room" Jonathan asked and Billy paled as he saw Tom himself walk through the door "she's gone home" he said and Billy noticed the blood on his clothes "we were hoping you'd come back" he heard and then he picked the vase up and slammed it against the guys head "RUN" he shouted and then slammed against the wall outside.

he froze seeing another guy he didn't recognize and watched veins appear on his face, he made a comment and smiled as they all took off running.....soon they found themselves in the part that was being renovated and Billy held Steve's hand tight. he saw the dead bodies, smelled the Blood "their coming" he heard and Billy frowned as he turned to Steve "it's like I can see them and feel them coming but......they can't see me" he explained and Billy looked to Nancy who looked worried "come on we have to go" she shouted as she yanked Jonathan's hand. Nancy and Jonathan were further ahead as Billy tried to help Steve, they turned down a hall and then raced into a room.....Billy and Steve tried to fight Bruce off even after he came in. that's what Billy learned the guys name was, Bruce........he threw them against the wall and went for Nancy. when Tom came Billy tried everything to keep him away from Jonathan and was thrown against a wall for his efforts "B-Billy" he heard and groaned as he looked up seeing Jonathan stab the guy in the throat. he stood and then went wide eyed as he remembered "Nancy" he whispered and helped Steve up from where he lay. he sat Steve to the side and told him to go downstairs with the kids, then he took off for Nancy and found her standing there.

as he walked over he frowned seeing this guy, the blonde laying there with Black Blood coming from inside of him "Nancy" he asked and she clung to his arm as he led her away from the Body as it started shaking. as they neared the wall Billy felt sick and watched this body become some kind of gooey bloody mess and wrinkled his nose, watched as it started crawling it's way if you could call it that out of the room, watched it rebuild itself and become a fucking huge hulking beast made from people "fuck" he hissed and Jonathan and Steve shouted as it came for them "open the door Nancy" he shouted and he felt fear growing as this thing came closer "fucking open the door" he nearly shouted then turned picking her up and moving her out of the way. he body slammed the door three times before it came open. he grabbed Nancy's hand and ran with her down the hall, he didn't care just made sure she was safe as he ran....when they turned down a hall and he could hear the roars. he wasn't sure if anyone else could he felt sick, Nancy saw the door, she took the chance and he didn't blame her.

but now seeing this monster melt and rebuild in front of him he frowned realizing this was how he died, he cried out as the thing fucking tossed Nancy and Him against the wall, his back met her front as he laid down trying to protect her as much as he could from this thing. as soon as it roared though he heard a bang and rolled with Nancy to the wall.....he held his body over hers as El threw the beast around and protected her as Glass flew around "Billy, Nancy" Jonathan shouted and he silently thanked Billy for protecting her. Steve just fell into Billy's arms and held him "I thought I lost you" he gasped as hot tears fell, he held tight and didn't let go. Billy just held a hand out to El as he hugged Steve and she squeezed it, then they were back downstairs watching a bloody blob melt into the sewers which was disgustingly interesting to say the least.

the next morning because honestly who needed sleep, found Billy and Steve sitting outside smoking while the teens Argued, Nancy and Jonathan tried to find a lead, and El was trying to find the people missing "sorry for scaring you pretty Boy" he stated as he held the brunette in his arms, he knew he could go home......but could he really. his dad was a part of this, his dad was possibly a part of this now.....the only reason he never showed up as he was informed is because Nancy knew Bruce, Bruce wanted Nancy to get to Mike to get to El. he understood it......but how did they plan on doing this now that Nancy was safe and sound "their apparently having a grand old argument" Steve joked and Billy snorted but then froze "what" Steve asked but then heard Mike's shout "so can we please come up with a new plan because I love her and I can't lose her again" he sighed as he squeezed Steve's hand and then looked down "this is crazy, I mean we skipped dating and went straight for it" he mentioned and Steve chuckled "do you want to stop" he asked and Billy sighed as he looked down at Steve ruffling his hair "no, never......these past few days have made me realize that life is short and I can't lose you, I......I want you to be safe" he explained and then Billy froze as he heard a sound.

he frowned as he saw a bike coming down the road then he cursed "your girls here" he explained as she came speeding down and came to a stop at the front door "there you are, do you know how many lies I told to cover for your ass, you almost got fired were it not for me Dingus" he heard and Billy Snorted as she exited the bike, she saw the grime and dirt on Billy and frowned "what's going on, and why is there blood on your shirt" she asked causing Billy to chuckle "you have no idea" he stated causing her eyebrows to rise and she crossed her arms looking to Steve "what happened Dingus" she asked him and he looked anywhere but at her and then bit his lip as the others came walking out "maybe we should tell her" Billy said and Robin frowned once more as protests arose all around, she had Dustin with her because the fucking kid came barreling down the road after her puffing "I said slow down" he huffed and then leaned against his bike as they all stared at each other "tell me what" Robin asked causing Billy and Steve to look at each other then open their mouths but Dustin beat them to it "the gate's open again isn't it" he asked......no one said a damn word.

* * *

Billy's hands clenched as he drove, he wanted to be there but he also needed time to get away and free his mind of the shit he'd seen, he knew El would be trying to figure out what Tommy was doing. yet he soon learned Heather was the Host, not Tommy as originally thought of, she had been the host since the day before she switched with him. it didn't make sense, why her......why anyone......why Hawkins. yet as Steve gripped Billy's hands causing him to stray from his thoughts he knew he just wanted to forget, wanted to have a moment where he wasn't thinking about monsters, or his dad, or heather, or how they might all die soon. his hands found places to touch on Steve as he memorized every touch, every taste, every emotion......every sound he brought from Steve's mouth as he licked and kissed every crevice in a sense. he felt them become whole and complete as they came together, as they found a rhythm. "fuck Billy" Steve gasped as he hit the right spot and saw stars, he held on tight to Steve being careful of his leg, his thrusts becoming more erratic as the pace picked up and he cursed as he felt Steve bite him causing him to groan.

they cuddled for a bit and Billy managed to go for round two when later after they cleaned he heard what sounded like a wolf howling, he blew it off thinking "it's Hawkins, they have plenty of wolves" but it was when they were driving he noticed a wolf alright "are wolves usually that big" he asked Steve who looked and frowned, the Animal hadn't noticed them as it ran through the tree's but soon it turned their way and started charging "Billy drive faster" Steve shouted. Billy in turn hit the gas as the thing came charging out of the woods right for them, he managed to hit their back bumper but then ran off into the woods as both teens tried to catch their breath "what the fuck was that" Steve asked and Billy shook his head figuring he'd like to know that as well, they decided not to tell the other in case they were being silly and kept quiet about it as they made their way down the road heading straight back to the cabin.

they returned just in time to El trying to get a hold of Tommy, yet it was like as soon as he walked in the door he was blacking out, he found himself.......found his and Steve's minds crossing with Tommy's as El......she saw his and Steve's memories. Memories Steve already knew but didn't" he felt sick as he exited and felt a hand on his shoulder "she was pretty, really pretty" he mentioned and Billy looked down "you were safe and you were Happy" he said causing Billy to turn and frown "I'm happy now, I just......she was better then him. I miss her everyday but she left me, she left me with him and I thought it was my fault" Billy had said......he broke down, Steve comforted him. it hurt thinking about the woman who didn't want him.....who never wanted him. the wind changed, the air grew colder and Billy felt it at the same time Will did....Steve felt it too. this was when Billy remembered the bite "thanks pretty Boy, now I'm like you" he joked but Steve didn't laugh as he tensed "he's coming" he whispered and that's when Billy felt and heard the voice inside his head.

it was like two voices in one as it spoke "you shouldn't have looked for me, because now we can see you......now we can all see you" Heather stated. she looked to be in a trance like state, Billy froze as he stood and walked inside disregarding the protests, he could see Heather flickering in and out and see El walking away from her and trying to understand what was going on. he quickly avoided Robin as he walked to El's side, she looked in pain in a sense and he feared she'd get stuck or something.....yet as he knelt next to El the thing spoke scaring Billy "you let us in" he felt like there was this slimy thing in his gut twisting around "and now you, are going to have to let us stay" he heardthe voice once more and felt sick as Steve came closer to him and squeezed his hand lightly. he wondered if he should say something or do something to help El but didn't know what to do.

then the voice spoke again "don't you see, all this time we've been building it" he felt the pain in his head as this thing tried to take them over but was failing "we've been building it for you" she hissed and Billy stood pacing back and forth as he relayed the words to the others of what was being said "you can hear it" Nancy asked shocked as she held herself tighter, the others just now seeing the bite mark Billy had and it clicked together as they saw Steve's bite as well "all that work, all that pain, all of it for you" he heard and he reached for El's hand and suddenly found himself face to face with Heather who paid him no mind "and it's time.....time to end it, and we are going to end you" he heard she hissed as Billy stepped in front of El but witnessed as El was crying, she screamed out a no and he reached for her, yet Heather continued now seeing Billy and smiled"......and when you are gone we are going to end your friends, then we are going to end everyone" Heather smirked darkly as El screamed at her to get away from her she sent Heather flying and ripped her blindfold off sobbing. Mike held her as Billy had only a thought in mind, he had to save Max's mom.......she needed to be safe.

he turned and raced for his car Steve following soon after. Robin had been watching worriedly from the door but when Nancy grabbed her hand she followed them back in, Dustin wanted to go but was forced to stay since it involved Billy's father......Billy said nothing as he prepared to drive the way home "I need to know she's safe, for Max" he hissed and Steve smiled gripping Billy's hand "I know" he heard and Billy sighed as he felt the stress slowly going away. yet as they pulled up to the house and Billy noticed the lights all off he wondered if he could take on his own father, he slowly got out and looked to Steve as he exited the vehicle and walked over to the home. yet as he entered he found it silent. he walked the way through the home and felt dread forming in his stomach "their gone.....what if, what if it's already got them" he asked and Steve shook his head "no don't think like that, we haven't seen them so maybe their not, maybe their just out and they'll be back so-" Steve froze hearing a door slam and frowned as he looked to Billy. both slowly crept from the room and looked down the hall "Billy son, I know your here.....come on out I just want to talk to you" he heard and Billy looked to Steve as they crept back into the bedroom and Billy went for the window "I locked it" he heard and turned seeing his father standing there smiling.

in a flash he grabbed Billy and threw him from the room, then he locked it behind him and went for Billy once more kicking him in the ribs sending him flying against the table which broke it "you always were a problem child, never could shut up, never could fucking mind your own business and be a good little boy. had to go and run your mouth to your fag boyfriend and let him turn you" he heard which wasn't new, what was new were the black veins appearing in Neil's forehead.....the black eyes he now sported. so he laughed and spit blood out "Steve's more man then you'll ever be, you couldn't even keep mom happy" he hissed and Neil hated that.....he grabbed Billy by his side and threw him against the tv stand causing the tv to fall ans Billy groaned as he kicked his father sending him backwards a bit. as he slowly stood and turned to head to the bedroom his father stood and towered over him, he cried out as he felt a foot hit his back and was spun. his father grabbed him around his throat and slammed his head against the floor "you were stupid to come here, now you'll die and so will your friends" he heard and groaned as his head throbbed from pain.

he wanted to move, to do something but he couldn't and he heard movement and a scream, he watched his father as he was grabbed and turned seeing Steve but he was fading in and out "are those claws" he thought as he saw Steve fighting his father. he felt pain radiate through him as he tried to stand, he heard a cry of pain and then looked up seeing Steve's eyes were a sort of Black like his fathers but the only difference were the claws he now had "where the fuck was this when that wolf was chasing us" he joked and Steve rolled his eyes "it's not good, the mind flayer knows now so we need to get back, we're in danger" he mentioned and Billy sighed "sure thing pretty boy" he gasped and Steve held him "you'll heal, besides I didn't know this would happen....I was just angry that he was hurting you and I lost it" he explained and Billy sighed as Steve helped him to the car. Steve frowned as he listened though "do you hear that" he hissed as they drove the road to Hoppers and Billy listened, he felt his blood run cold as he realized it wasn't Human and he told Steve to drive faster " hurry Babe" he said and Steve pushed down as far as the pedal would go.....they took off immediately. they finally reached the cabin and were inside as Nancy asked if the group heard that "yeah he's coming, or something is" Billy said bluntly causing all of them to look scared which okay he felt bad.

"wait so when Heather spoke to you, it was here in this room" Nancy said worriedly and El nodded frowning, Billy tensed as he looked to Steve with worry in his eyes "he knows we're here......the Mind Flayer does" Will stated and Robin grabbed Dustin as they all raced outside to leave "holy shit, nope everyone back inside NOW" Steve shouted and started dragging kids back inside, no one complained as they raced around looking for weapons and shit while Robin decided now was a good time as any "so you both got bit, does this mean you'll become like a sort of Demogorgan mutated Human or something" she joked and Billy looked at her like she grew two heads but then snorted "I'm not sure, maybe......but Steve managed to save my as tonight so yeah I think so" he said to which Robin smiled and said cool. Billy already knew he liked her but shit she was even cooler now, she didn't care and said what she thought......yeah he liked her. he helped the others barricade the windows and doors and then felt this tingling in the back of his head as the thing got closer, he crowded around the others holding a shotgun while Nancy had her trusty revolver, Steve his Bat, Jonathan an Axe and Robin had a golf club of all things. 

Billy really hoped she was good at swinging that thing as he waited, plates rattled, the lights flickered and he waited.......he heard glass breaking and he turned prepared to protect the kids should he need to, the kids were inside the circle protected by them all and he worried El and Max might get hurt which scared him to death. so he waited as the silence dragged on wondering if this thing got tired of them or if it was waiting them out "where'd it go" Max asked quietly and Billy wondered the same thing when suddenly he heard a screech, it tore through the wall separating them and the others......it was El, Steve, Him, Max, Robin, and Dustin.....while on the other side were Will, Mike, Lucas, Jonathan, and Nancy.......the tentacle thing came at Billy's group and he raised the shotgun to shoot but stopped when Jonathan slammed his Axe down on the arm, he was able to get a couple hits in before he was flung backwards and the monster was now trying to get to him. Billy just went for it and shot at the thing, Nancy doing the same and watched the monsters Tentacle turn to him and he shot off a few hits before the gun froze.

he went wide eyed and looked at Nancy who just knew and then to the tentacle "oh fuck" he hissed and the gun dropped as he back up into a corner, he wasn't trying to be a coward but fuck it if he didn't have any weapons any more, the tentacle went for him but then Steve got in the way. literally threw himself in Harms way once again for Billy. El had it though as she managed to get her grip on her powers and rip the tentacle's head off so to speak "you were going to die for me Princess" Billy asked Steve who smiled warmly and was close to crying "always" he whispered and Kissed Billy. Billy held him as they broke for air and watched more tentacles pop in and watched El totally let them have it with her rage, yet as he walked over to grab the Axe since his gun failed him and he wanted to make sure El was okay he felt it "EL RUN" he shouted and shoved her out of the way as a huge as snake like arm came from the side of the building and ripped right into his leg.

he screamed in pain as it sunk it's teeth in and prepared to drag him away, Max grabbed him, they all did and he watched as Nancy loaded the shotgun and prepared to shoot "NANCY SHOOT IT" Jonathan shouted and Billy cried out as he saw, he saw Susan dying, saw other people dying......that's what this thing was made of. people, living breathing fucking People. it was when he turned to look back at the fucking horror shit fest he saw Lucas going at it with the Axe trying to free him, funny how Lucas never trusted him and now he was trying to save him "FUCK" he shouted as the pain started getting worse and finally he fell to the ground. he collapsed under the stress and he heard someone calling his Name "Dingus he better not die" he heard and he groaned as he tried sitting up "MOTHERFUCKER" he shouted as the leech thing was ripped from his Ankle and he snorted as he leaned on Steve for support "guess I'm like you now Harrington" he stated and Steve looked worried "baby please stay awake, stay with me" he stated as the Monster was torn into two pieces so to speak by El, Billy was drifting in and out though as they raced to the car.

he heard roars and shouting as the car took off, it was a grocery store they found themselves in "right here, be easy with him he's been through a lot tonight" he heard and then felt his head being cradled.......as he came to he found Max was cradling his head and he smiled "d-does it hurt" she asked and he knew she was talking about not just the bite wound but the bruises "only when I breathe" he stated and groaned as he laughed "she's dead isn't she" she asked and he looked to the left and sighed but she shook her head "it's okay, I get it.....we didn't understand at the time and by the time we did it was too late" she explained and he asked her plainly "when did you become so grown up" she just smirked and patted his cheek "when I first got dragged into this" she said and he laughed then winced "yeah, learning the truth adds a few years" he joked as the others came back with some first aid stuff, Max was left in charge of doing it though because Nancy was doing it wrong.

he winced as the blood flow was stopped, then cleaned, then disinfected, then bandaged......it all hurt like a bitch if you asked him.....he gripped Steve's hand tight as he tried to ignore the fire burning his leg and he smirked thinking how he not only managed to get the shit beat out of him by his asshole father but he also managed to get bit. he knew if they ended up stopping this then Susan died regardless if they were able to try to get her back or not "look at it this way, at least now we have something in common.....maybe it's fate" Steve stated causing Billy to smirk and then smile warmly at him "maybe it is, or maybe it just goes to show we're meant to be together" he stated back and Steve smiled as he interlaced their hands "listen if something goes wrong I just want you to kno-" he frowned as he heard a voice and then he heard someone's voice over the walkie and frowned "is that......" he frowned again "is that the chief" he stated in wonder as Mike answered, he heard something about a gate as Mike came rushing around the side "Hop said their trying to open the gate again. the scientists are" he explained and they were off again.

Hopper said they came across the scientist Alexei or as Hopper called him Smirnoff and that Russians were trying to apparently open the gate again "is he fucking serious" Billy asked and wondered what shit show they got dragged into. yet as they made it to the mall he felt sick, not like drink til your drunk sick, like he had a fever, flu kind of sick. while the gang argued about what to do about the russians, as well as where was Hopper Billy felt his head getting tighter. he felt like he was underwater and couldn't hear anyone as they argued......Steve noticed though, boy did Steve noticed big time "Babe" he heard and he turned as he tried to find the words to speak but then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed "BILLY!" he heard Max scream and heard footsteps "fuck my leg, my leg" he whispered and cried out as something moved inside him "it fucking, get it out" he shouted as the others groaned at how bad his leg must have looked.

he didn't care anymore as he screamed and Steve held his hand trying to calm him and brushed hair out of his face "fuck someone do something" he winced and then he stood and ran off somewhere "where's......where's he gone" he asked and felt someone take his hand "he'll be back, he had to get something" he heard Max stated, then Steve was back with stuff and he felt him get behind him lifting him up "FUCK" he shouted and winced as he felt his leg tense. he heard Jonathan grab the items and he looked to Billy "Billy I need you to understand, this is going to hurt like hell okay" he said and Billy felt tears of pain flow down his face "fuck just do it please" he explained and then he was told to bite down on a spoon, he did just for good measure and watched Jonathan hesitate "fuck do it Jon" Steve hissed and he watched Jonathan cut into Billy's leg as he screamed in pain. he tried to rip the thing out but Billy shouted for him to Stop, he collapsed back down then looked to El "please" he said as he looked to her and she nodded "I can do this, I can" she said when they looked at her weirdly.

he looked to Steve and braced himself, screaming as she ripped the thing free with her powers and he groaned feeling tired now. he gasped as the thing was thrown down a ways and watched Hopped himself stomp on the thing "I guess a lots happened since I left now hasn't it" he stated and Billy has never been more happy then he was now to finally fucking see the police chief with Joyce and two others he never met really......never been more happy to see a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys don't hate me but I wanted Billy the target and not mainly El because to get to El the Mind flayer has to go through Billy, Steve, Max, or Mike and I settled for Billy. or in other words Billy still plays a part like in the show but different, not sure how yet but he will......hope you like this chapter, I got started and couldn't stop but finally had to find a stopping point for myself......so hope you liked it


	5. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conclusion is made but is it truly over........(WARNING Cliffhanger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally listened to Boadicea by Enya for the end of this chapter, I get it's sort of short but this is the idea I had for this story all along.

Billy wishes he could say he knew what the others were going on about with the monsters and shit but he was exhausted from El ripping that thing from him.....so much so he just lay there staring at Harrington "you know if we survive this I think you'll have to take me on a real proper Date" he explained causing Steve to laugh and run his fingers through Billy's hair "I just might huh" he asked and leaned down kissing Billy. when they broke the three Adults were staring at them in surprise while Max rolled her eyes "yeah yeah, this has been a thing for days now........nothing new, but it's cute so....." she trailed off making a face and then scoffed rolling her eyes "whatever" she said as the others looked to her in shock now "can we just figure out to stop this thing now" she said as throats cleared and people turned from them causing Steve to snort "I've never seen Hopper so dumbfounded" he said causing Billy to agree as Murray Baumen explained the plan to them all.

Billy saw Robin and Dustin frown as Hopper and Joyce explained that the lab was under them and that they needed to get down to the lab, in turn Dustin needed to get some code from his girlfriend since the Russians had been speaking of it non stop when Hopper and Joyce snuck into some abandoned home which had Alexei russian guy and a sort of mock lab. he said they heard them trying to explain the code to each other or some shit that Billy wasn't listening to and that to keep in contact Erica, Robin, Nancy, and Jonathan would have to head up some hill to some satellite Dustin made.......meanwhile Billy was just trying to understand that Dustin had a girl now, who would have thought was his mindset.

yet as they all said their goodbyes and they made their way to the back to hide and get El out Billy really wished they didn't have to fight a battle, wished everyone was home safe and sound with no issues. that this wasn't real......Billy turned when he heard his name and frowned but then saw Hopper stand "keep each other safe, just be careful" he heard and nodded. as they exited Steve placed a hand on Billy's arm "you sure your okay Babe" Billy knew he worried as he winced with his damaged leg "I'm good it just hurts like a bitch" he hissed and Steve caught him under his arm.....they went to the car and entered it and Billy was so ready to get the hell out of dodge when he frowned "what's wrong" he asked Steve who kept trying to turn the car on "woah woah, Babe stop.......pop the hood" he explained as he exited the Vehicle mind you wincing the whole time "are you fucking kidding me" he stated and slammed the hood in anger "what, Babe what's wrong" he heard and Billy scoffed as he turned to him "well Princess the ignition Cable is missing which means the car is just a fucking giant paper weight" he joked and Steve gaped and pouted, he actually pouted.

a roar sounded and Billy frowned with Steve as they turned, Billy wasted no timed rushing to Max's door and rushing her out "back in the mall now" he heard Steve shout and they turned ignoring the rumble of a car and engine, fucking Tommy and Heather.......they were here, they had been waiting for them.......Billy cried out as he jostled his leg and winced as Max came over "I guess we could kill him save her" he joked and El actually smiled getting what he meant "are you okay" Max asked worried and Billy sighed as his leg was placed on a stool rather gently if you asked him by none other than Lucas who was eyeing Max in a sort of loving way. Billy got it and chuckled lightly "yeah kid I'm okay, just hurts real bad" he mentioned and she nodded......he sighed as he heard Max trying to get through to Dustin and the others while Max and Will explained that if Tommy knew they were here then so did this Mind Flayer thing and it scared Billy because just a week ago he was shamefully flirting with Mrs Wheeler and then turning her down for a secret fling of sorts then he somehow became a part of this fucking upside down bullshit.

yet as he sat listening to the kids argue about what to do he froze and turned hearing something, normally he'd chalk it off to him hearing things but he knew this was not that moment. he stood while the others argued and slowly made his way to the back, yet as he did he suddenly felt himself flung backwards right into the car that was set up on display and it hit him in a sense as El flung Tommy to the side and away from all of them "grab the ignition Cable, it's in this car" he shouted and Steve got it and raced forward to the front Hood while El and Tommy fought in a sense.....he did feel bad for the guy yet wondered if Tommy was even still inside there "give it up, we will have you......you can't stop us" Tommy roared as he stood and raced for El but then he turned and went straight for Max. Billy paled and he winced as he tried to run for her, he'd never make it and he felt sick thinking Max might die.......that is til he heard a scream and watched as El sent him flying straight into the fountain and paid him no mind. 

Billy however was feeling the effects of the pain and slumped a bit as Max ran to him "I can drive......I can" she whispered and he snorted and nodded "agreed" he explained and he chuckled as they managed to get the cable "BILLY!" he heard a blood curdling scream and turned seeing Max being dragged off by Mike and frowned.....he was up in an instant, the ceiling came down and he was grabbed and yanked behind the car. Will was to the left of him and Lucas to the right of Steve and he gritted his teeth as he heard the roar and the stomps of the monster, he looked up in the corner and saw the massive thing and winced then felt a hand grab his and turned to Steve who looked terrified and had his eyes closed.......Billy rubbed circles into Steve's hand in comfort and turned hearing a noise "El" hom and Steve said at the same time "fuck" he hissed and looked towards a store, the Gap he thinks......he then heard a bang and saw a mannequin flung their way. it had the same clothes as El, he saw Steve peek over the side and heard him say they needed to do something.....the question was what the hell could they do.

he watched Lucas grab his slingshot and grabbed the teen's arm......he saw the worry in Billy's eyes and his face softened from angry to calm "don't worry, I have a plan" he hissed, then he was standing and Billy heard a pop of a Balloon and was being yanked back through the Mall. he stopped when Steve started running up the stairs "I can't" was what he said and Steve frowned as he looked at Billy worriedly "look I need to fucking protect them......I promised I would and I can't do that if she's here and we're there" he told Steve who looked ready to cry "I love you" he heard and he faltered "no goodbyes but I love you too" he said and then he kissed Steve "he sighed as he hugged the teen and then turned and raced back. he went down the stairs and somehow found himself in the back ways and ran nearly right into Max "Billy Wh-" she asked and he sighed "I promised" he said and she scoffed and rolled her eyes "always suicidal aren't you" she spat jokingly and he nodded as he limped with them to the front of the mall in a sense. he wondered briefly if the others were okay.....yet as they got to the front that's not what was on his mind, he quickly realized almost too late that Heather was still here.....she coughed as she exited the burning vehicle.

then she turned their way and he went wide eyed "shit" he hissed and turned picking El up and not caring anymore......funnily enough he ran pretty fast for someone who had a damaged leg. Max hit the button to close the gate as they raced back for the Mall, Billy knew he'd be getting tired soon but he didn't rest.....he swore to protect El and Max and that's exactly what he was going to do....he was going to protect them. when they reached another door and Mike hit the Button he heard a bang and handed El off to them, he quickly found himself trying to reason with Heather "we're best friends, remember Robin......the girl you love.....remember her, Heather Please" he stated and then he was pinned against the wall and thrown into the kids "Sorry" he hissed and they just groaned as he tried to move. Max was backhanded and knocked out, Mike was tossed to the side. yet here Billy was still protecting El "fuck off" he hissed and felt a hand close around his throat, he watched as El was slammed against the wall and then picked up. he struggled and tried to wake El up but it was no use and he felt himself slammed against the floor while El was placed down, he groaned as he came in and out.

then he felt Heather lean in between them and whisper "don't be afraid, it will all be over very soon.....just try and stay very still" she stated and then stood as Billy turned and sucked in a sharp breath, his back was to El's front as he tried to protect her and keep her shielded "it's going to be Okay El, It will be okay" he said even though he didn't believe it......he turned to her and their eyes met and she nodded "I believe you" she said. he wished she'd call him on his bullshit but she was too kind like that and he nodded as this monster came closer, he tried to back them up but then he heard a bang and a roar as the thing was hit with "Explosives?" he wondered and then remembered Lucas saying something about fireworks and he turned and saw Heather was kneeling down in pain and acted quickly.......he rushed to pick El up and raced for an exit but then felt himself being grabbed and El was thrown. he turned and saw none other than Tommy, he thought the guy was dead and he frowned as El was dragged back to the monster.......he thought quickly wasting no time "Tommy don't do this, fuck man she's a kid......your just a kid too, please.....remember what I told you, remember the good times being a kid.....you don't want to waste your life remembering you let someone die do you" he pleaded and Tommy continued holding him down "remember King Steve, the parties......the fucking fun you had.....TOMMY PLEASE!" he shouted as he watched Heather look like El had gotten through to her.

Tommy seemed to be breaking through and he looked pained "B-B-Billy" he gasped, Billy took this chance to slam Tommy to the side and knocked him hard enough it stunned him as he raced for El. he didn't think just grabbed her hand and yanked her sending her flying away from Heather and turned to run when he froze, he felt a hand grab his arm an throw him right into the Gap window and he felt pain as some glass sliced at his arm, he heard a scream as he tried picking himself up and winced ignoring his bleeding arm in favor of saving El. as he rushed towards her he saw Tommy was gone from the scene and Heather was still trying to kill El, he saw a fire extinguisher and just grabbed it "you'll thank me later" he said to himself as he saw her holding El down. he slowly walked towards her as El struggled and wondered if this might kill her but knew there were greater things at Stake "I'm so sorry Heather" he said more to himself then her as he quietly walked up behind her and then he raised the extinguisher and prepared to slam it down yet she turned stopping him and she grabbed him by his throat as the extinguisher was tossed to the side and away from the, he tried to get air in his lungs but found no air coming as she lifted him off the ground and then he found himself surprisingly kicking her right in the face.

she obviously didn't react besides getting angry and throwing him after she tried carrying him away and he landed right next to El "Billy are you okay, Billy" he briefly heard El ask and he felt his throat burning as he sucked in sweet air. he coughed as he crawled over her and spread his arms out wide in front of her to keep Heather at Bay but she was smiling "your too late" she said and he groaned in pain as he frowned and turned seeing this thing turn towards them, he watched it open it's mouth and stood. he turned to Heather and then he saw she was distracted......he picked El up and told her to run. then he grabbed Heather and managed to slam her against the ground and try to pin her but she spun them around and was on top, he saw her flicker in and out and he got it "Heather remember Robin, remember the conversation we had last month when we met, how you said you never had someone to support you......I supported you, you have me....please come back" he pleaded and she frowned and then looked down at him.

he then watcher her stutter his name out and then he placed a hand on her cheek "remember" he pleaded and she cried out in pain and fell to the side her back arching as she tried to take control back, Billy stood and smiled but then he turned and went wide eyed as this thing one last time slammed it's arm or tentacle whatever it was into his stomach and he went flying into the wall and he groaned and looked down "motherfucker" he gasped as he saw a piece of tile stuck in his side, he winced at the cut on his forehead and then heard one last roar as the thing collapsed "BILLY!" he heard and turned seeing Max. she looked scared as she ran over to him and El and Mike were at his side "I'll find a first aid" Mike said and was off, El looked him over and frowned "saved me" she said and he coughed and winced then heard running feet "BILLY, oh my god Billy" he heard and looked up seeing Steve who looked ready to cry "I'm fine pretty Boy, the perks of being a hero" he stated and frowned as his finger ran over Steve's cheek "I'm fine, just a couple Russian Assholes trying to stop us" he explained and Billy sighed and then winced as Mike had come back to doctor the wound "this will hurt" he explained and Billy snorted "doesn't it always" he said causing them to laugh and he screamed as the piece was ripped free.

* * *

"what did the doctor say" Nancy asked walking in as Steve and Billy stopped talking and Billy smiled warmly at her and sighed "he said I have a stab wound, cuts on my face as you can see, my arm will need stitches, my leg is healing better now, not to mention bruising as well as I'm lucky no bones broke which is strange" he explained but then Nancy sighed "the group thinks the demogorgan bite might have changed you guys" she explained and Steve frowned prepared for a fight but she raised her hand in protest "what I mean to say is.......they think that with everything that happened we never acknowledged it but now......." she trailed off looking to the door which had them frowning. she took steps forward and invaded their space as she whispered "don't speak of it, be careful because the scientists.....they........" she stopped talking as Dr Owens came in and Steve tensed "what's going on" he asked them and she shook her head and then looked to them "nothing, we were just......" she trailed off and Billy thought quickly "just talking about how much of an idiot I am for trying to protect the town, and when I can leave" he explained and the Dr nodded and then turned to the door hearing shouting.

he sighed and then wrote something on his clipboard "well seeing as we have survivors then we need to establish a sort of cover story......there was a fire, someone attacked Billy and he tried to save lives" the Owens guy said and Billy and Steve looked to each other, they felt there was something he wasn't telling them and he worried this would blow in their faces but he agreed. he was released a week later, turns out Susan survived thankfully and Max didn't fault him because they both feared it. Susan was changed though and she and Billy made up "thank you for protecting her" was what she told him.....Neil died, Billy wasn't sure how he felt but then Karen Wheeler and Susan somehow managed to become great friends since they both took care of the kids where their husbands didn't. Billy was upset though, Joyce told them and he was Angry "can't Susan take her" he had asked and he looked to El who looked between Joyce and Billy and smiled "friends forever, I will return" she explained and he was sad, the Byers were leaving. Nancy was going with them, Robin and Heather found each other again, he was sad El was leaving.

Steve told him things would be okay but he was upset that things were changing, one day when he was speaking to a scarred but safe Heather she asked him if he forgave her and he had "always, I will always forgive you.....you weren't yourself" he had said and she nodded and then she had started talking about the dresses her and Robin wanted to wear for their dance. they being a year behind Steve and Billy......still best friends of them both. he loved them both, Robin for bringing Steve to him and Heather for being the supportive best friend he always needed. when they almost died he feared this was it, he'd lose two other great girls who opened his eyes to the possibility of love, happiness, and friendship........two who made him realize it was okay to be different and love people who were not who your parents would have chosen for you. Heather's parents died, Robin's didn't but supported her choices, for them Billy was grateful, and as he pulled up to the Video store and saw the record Store he figured one or the other might suit him.

he then rejected the video store Idea and went straight for the record store to which he was hired, Steve was hired as well which worked out for them both. Robin and Heather found jobs at the skating rink in town, meanwhile Susan managed to snag a job at the Hawkins Police department as a sort of secretary and it worked out. it was strange however when a couple of weeks later when he was driving home he felt something deep in his gut and he found his car being slammed into by an animal and he hit the brake as his car spun, he frowned as he turned and got out of the car. the same wolf he had seen ages before was now standing there growling at him, he wondered if he should move but then he watched it run off into the night. he raced home as fast as he could to let the others know of the wolf but then he also wanted to prepare for when Jane would leave in a couple of months, he had saved so many boxes he didn't want to worry them with a massive wolf of sorts.

he kept quiet leading up to the move day, watched Max enter Highschool........missing his mother every day. he watched her and Lucas continuously fight and break up and him laughing the whole time, managed to get Steve out of his clothes more often now and he was loving it, as well as managed to give Mike the proper shovel talk that was more or less not what Hopper said. as well as he managed to look to Joyce and Karen for advice since they both now understood his true story of sorts......Joyce understood why he was angry all the time while Karen now knew he wasn't interested really and knew about his mom. things seemed to look up as he forgot day by day about the wolf, he soon found himself saving money.....his own money for College. not paying his father, he was living with Steve in Steve's now house and even told Steve's father off for once and received a slap for it. Steve had to keep him from killing the man, then of course he said the house was paid for and he would not be returning ever again......Billy felt Guilty while Steve didn't.

Tommy died which did suck, the guy didn't deserve that but shit.....he tried to kill them.....but then Tommy let the thing win so. Carol was dead or so Billy heard, then he also heard Hopper may still be alive he always wondered but wasn't sure. he wanted to believe it so bad for El but she thought he was gone for good, she had his stuff and it hurt seeing her Leaving "I'll miss my girl" he had said to her as she hugged him and she smiled "I'll always be your girl, just further away now" she joked.....she was getting better at speaking and it made him happy that she knew how to joke in a sense "always" he whispered and hugged her once more. saw her hug the others, he Hugged Will and Jonathan to say goodbye and then Joyce. he would miss her most for certain reasons and Steve sighed as he watched the Van drive off and Jonathan and Nancy with Will in the Back drive off "you guys want to go to the arcade" Billy asked and they nodded eagerly and he smiled over the roof at Steve "this feels right" he joked and they laughed as the car took off and the kids chatted in the back.

Steve sighed as he grabbed Billy's hand in his and smiled "I got accepted" Steve mentioned and Billy turned looking surprised "you did, I'm so proud of you babe" he said and kissed Steve's hand and then smiled as Lucas made a sound and then Max hit him "I find it cute" she joked and then turned to Billy smiling, he smiled back at her and then he looked to the road and went wide eyed. he hit the brake but the animal hit him before he could stop and he watched the deer fly over the car "you hit a deer" Max shrieked and he glared at her as she made a sorry sound and shrugged "motherfucker" he hissed and the kids sighed as he looked out at it "sorry guys, it just came out of nowhere" he explained but then he frowned as he looked them over and Steve was staring wide eyed at something, he saw Max pointing and he followed her finger. there at the edge of the woods was the wolf from two months ago, the same one which had hit Billy "what is that" she asked and he frowned as Steve gripped his hand harder "I don't know" he hissed and watched the wolf eye them, then it grabbed the deer and growled.

as it ran off they all breathed a sigh of relief and then Billy turned the key to start the car but it almost wouldn't start, as he turned the car back around he heard it loud and clear......a bloodcurdling scream tear from the woods. he paled and felt chills go up his spine as he turned to Steve who looked sick as well "what was that" Max asked looking terrified for the first time in weeks and Billy looked to the woods where he heard a wolves Howl and he felt like something sinister and dark was coming and was fearing they may not be prepared for what was to come. yet as Billy looked back to the woods and saw this wolf following after them, fresh blood on its lips he wondered not if it was Human or Animal but in a scarier more terrifying way "what would it taste like to have it running down his throat and lips. he feared he was not entirely as Human as he would like to think and feared that maybe the shadow monster, Mindflayer was not as gone as they all hoped and assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include the wolf because I had this idea for two enemies originally for this story but then I wanted to have this follow season 3 so I just inserted the wolf where I could. as in the wolf is someone they all know or will come to know maybe and is not a good guy but also not a bad guy......like there might be a pack in the sequel to this but also whose the leader and whose the follower.
> 
> let me know if you think I should put the sequel into this one or just make it's own story following this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos if you like this story as well as Book mark, all mistakes are my own and this story is what I wrote from my head and heart. I might wait til after the eighth to make a new chapter so please no spoilers since the eighth is when I'll be able to watch the new season due to me having to work.


End file.
